


The road back home

by LolaIbz



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaIbz/pseuds/LolaIbz
Summary: After the Boer war, a physically and psychologically wounded Robert Crawley returns to Downton but nothing is quite the same. Will his childhood home and the love of his family  be enough to get him out of the dark waters of despair?





	The road back home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here's my first Cobert fanfic. Comments are appreciated and keep in mind that I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry for any mistake you might find.  
> Cora and Robert married in 1890 and the Boer war was between 1899 and 1902. I made Robert return home one year before it was over, in 1901.  
> Mary is 8 and Edith is 5. Sybill has not been born yet.  
> Keep this non-canon timeline in mind, this story starts in early September 1901.  
> Enjoy and comment

Cora Crawley sat on the robust setee in the library working on her needlework. Her usually measured and careful stitching was replaced by an almost violent stabing of the wretched linen securely stretched in the taboret.

Her head whiped rapidly towards the door when she heard it click open but inmediately pursed her lips in disappointment at the sight of the family's loyal butler.

-"Good news I hope, Carson" - she muttered as she got back to her needlework -

-"I'm afraid not, m'Lady. The train from London has had a minor setback and it will not arrive until well past noon, so says the station master"

Cora sighed heavily and her shoulders slumped in what her mother-in-law would only catalogue as very unladylike. Carson could not help but feeling a pang of empathy at her dejected demeanor. How could he not when he himself had spent many sleepless nights wondering about the wellbeing of the imposing Earl, the caring husband and loving father of the two beautiful creatures in the nursery upstairs?

-"He'll be here today, m'Lady. We must be patient" - he tried to reasure her -

-"I've been patient for two years, Carson. I think I've grown sick of patience" - she said standing up and storing away her needlework in one of the cabinets that she had claimed for herself - "We will not be having lunch in the dinning room but maybe you could convince Mrs. Patmore to prepare a basket for me and the girls. They've been most anxious about Robert's return and a picnic might be a welcomed distraction. And I could use the fresh air" - she continued trying to shrug off her clear disappointment -

-"Of course, m'Lady. Shall I inform the nanny of the new arrangements?"

-"Yes, please. And have O'Brien come to my room so I can change into something more confortable for a picnic"

-"Inmediately. Oh, my Lady" - he interjected before he could take another step -

-"Yes, Carson?"

-"I was wondering how is Ms. O'Brien doing as your new maid? "

-"Oh, she's doing excellent, Carson. Really. I even managed to make her smile yesterday" - Cora pointed out amusedly -

-"Well, yes, I suppose she's exceedingly serious and reserved" - the butler conceded clearing his throat - "But I'm glad you are pleased with her, m'Lady" - he observed before exiting the room -

Cora trudged upstairs in a foul mood. It had been two years of watching her husband come home and leave for war again, praying and hoping that no harm would come to him. And now that he was finally coming home everything seemed to be conspiring against their reunion. 

As she closed the door to her room and began rummaging through her wardrobe, looking for something more suitable for a picnic, she couldn't help but remember the moment she knew her husband was coming back. It had been bittersweet news. The War Office had sent a letter informing that the Earl of Grantham had been injured in battle and would be returning home for recovery.

Her heart had given a lurch at the words. Her relief and happiness for his return were obscured by the fact that the love of her life had been injured badly enough to be dismissed from service. She didn't tell the girls, of course. Being so young and impressionable the only thing the Countess disclosed was that their Papa was finally coming home. 

Her chest felt heavy and tight, as if her own ribs constricted her heart. Even without a corset, she felt like she could barely breathe. And it had already been a week since that letter. A week with the unbearable knowledge that her love was injured, a week with the corrosive doubt of how bad these injuries were.

She sighed and began unclasping her necklace when someone rapped on the door lightly.

-"Come in" - Cora said from her spot at the dressing table -

O'Brien slipped inside and stood behind her dutifully.

-"My Lady, would you like to help you change for lunch?" - she inquired stoically - 

-"Yes, O'Brien. I've decided to take the girls out for a picnic. Maybe under the old willow. They need a distraction and so do I" - she said disposing of her bracelets -

-"Very well, m'Lady"

By the time she descended the stairs and got to the main door, Mary and Edith were both already waiting with their Nanny and Carson. A footman had carried their things and everything was ready for them.

-"Mama!" - Edith squealed with joy when she caught sight of her mother, earning a disapproving glare from her older sister -

-"Edith, a lady mustn't be loud" - Mary chastised the five-year-old but Edith only giggled and welcomed her mother with a bright grin -

-"Darlings, shall we go? I'm sure Mrs. Patmore must have prepared a wonderful assortment of those sandwiches you like so much " - Cora said heading for the door that was promptly opened by one of the footmen -

-"But what if Papa comes back while we are out?" - Mary enquired, a bit reluctant to leave the house -

-"Don't worry about that. We'll be over there, under the willow. There we have an excellent view of the road" - her mother replied and Mary hummed not completely convinced -

A short while later, the three Crawley women were sitting on a thick linen, eating in confortable silence. Cora rested against the tree with Edith snuggling on her side while the little blonde chewed on a small sandwich, and Mary sat primly with her back ramrod straight sipping her tea.

The Countess sighed deeply and looked heavenwards, eyeing the scarce clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful day, a farewell gift from what had been a gentle summer. Soon the leaves would meet their demise and Downton would turn into a breathtaking palette of brown, gold and orange.

-"He'll be here soon. Don't worry" - Mary stated confidently watching her mother from under her hat and effectively taking her from her reverie-

-"Uh? Oh, yes. Yes, darling. Your Papa will be here any moment now" - she asured them tucking a rebel strand of hair behind Edith's ear - 

Mary hummed noncomitally and was about to return to her tea when the faint sound of an engine made them all turn their heads.

-"It's Papa!" - Mary gasped -

-"Papa!" - little Edith called as if he could hear above the noisy military truck -

-"Let's go, girls. Let's give your Papa a proper welcome" - Cora said standing up and helping Edith -

The three women headed quickly towards the house, the gravel crunching soundly under their feet. Cora could not keep a wide smile from her face.

-"He's home" - she thought - "He's home and everything will be alright"


End file.
